s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Kalec Mis
Kalec is a low-ranking Sith, formerly of the order Palingenesis. He's a bit of a wimp, but what he lacks in power and evil he makes up for in... well... something, probably. He died on an Excursion to Carida, in 10 ABY. Description Kalec is a man is of average height, but slender build. His hair is black, perhaps very slightly tinted with red or brown under the right light, and kept short enough to be out of the way. His face is slightly angular, and his jaw lacks definition making him appear slightly effeminate. His eye sockets are deep, sunken and empty, horrible scarring showing that the eyes were removed in a slightly less than surgical manner. His body is slim, but not quite scrawny, he's obviously no powerhouse and to be honest, he's no acrobat either. He looks healthy, if not especially bulky. His skin is very slightly pale color, which contrasts starkly with his dark hair. Basic Information Kalec is a Miraluka who, like all of his race, is Force sensitive and sees entirely using the Force. He was converted by the church a while before the Emperor's resurrection, and has been training since. His direct master is Vexatus. Concept Gone are the days of neutrality and peace. Those touched by the Force even only a tiny bit must make their decisions, choose their side, per say. And there are those which are much more bonded to the force than that. The Miraluka are one such race, their Force perception goes beyond simple force sight, they have an innate affinity with the Force. Kalec is no hero, and he values his life enough to see the Church as his only true option. It's join or be killed, and the option is clear. His innate senses for the Force are useful to these allies, and their protection and acceptance are important to him. Kalec is a Hunter and a Tracker, using his Force abilities and his natural Force sense to seek out things that are important to the Sith. History Parents Miraluka leaving their home world are rare, but not unheard of. They have played roles in the universe throughout history. Kalec is one Miraluka that has left the homeland, and it was against the wishes of his parents. They were peaceful, on their home planet. They brought him up to share their views, or so they thought. But for all their warnings of danger, their fear of the outside world, eventually they could not fight the wanderlust of their only son. It called to him, and he answered, and ultimately they accepted, but they did not condone it. Early Years Kalec was, like any other Miraluka, blind from birth. His eyes milky white orbs of useless flesh. But, also like other Miraluka, he was born with the ability to sense Force vibrations, and to them, this is as good as sight. Better, perhaps, as it is far harder to fool. As such, he grew up with a huge attachment to life, to living things, as he could see and sense them. His world was Isolated so he needed not know of the death and war that occurred elsewhere in the galaxy, it was an innocent childhood, tempered with guidance and discipline. He learned about the energy that fills all living things, that lets him see even without eyes, that others call the Force. But even with all of this, there was something missing, he wanted something more. By the time he was 15, the wanderlust was calling him. He looked up into the stars and saw... worlds he could visit, stars he could see. And he asked his parents about them, they tried to discourage him but there was no stopping the wanderlust once it caught hold. It was two more years before a transport bound for out of the system was willing to take him, a small freighter/trader selling everything and anything he could get his hands on, including space on his ship. And so Kalec bought a place on the ship, headed next for the core. For Coruscant. Adolescence The galaxy outside was shocking for this young Miraluka, and he soon learned that it was not difficult, and often beneficial to masquerade as a human. He visited Tatooine, and there he ended up on the crew of a smuggling vessel. His 'official' role was as a communications officer, and he learned the skills to use communications equipment, particularly, the art of concealing the truth in a message, sending and decoded encrypted signals. However, his true talents lay in predicting where would be searched. He was good at indicating obvious hiding places, and choosing better ones for the crew to put their wares. This proved useful, and the crew earned a lot of money during his time aboard, but this was just one apart of his exploration, and he left the ship. He left on Nar Shaddaa, however, his exploration was cut short. Join us or die, was the motto of the year, and Force sensitives around the Galaxy were joining the Galactic Church, or they were dieing. It was not too long before they came to Nar Shaddaa, and try as he might to hide, sneaking in back alleys and hiding in safe houses, eventually he was found. And he surrendered to their will, rather than be killed in its name. Recent Events Though he was Force sensitive, and aware of it, he was not trained by the Church. He was sensitive enough to do what they wished, without being powerful enough to threaten them. Through Force techniques, and more brutal physical techniques, they programmed him to be subservient, to be an almost willing slave. It was not in his people's nature to end life, and so, he was most useful to them as a hunter. A tracker, a tool to discover the force wherever it hid. To find Jedi to be destroyed, and to find those that were sensitive to the Force, to convert them to the cause, to increase the numbers of the followers of the Church. OOC Info Category:Sith Category:Force Sensitives Category:Deceased Characters